The Light Within
by Fanglet and Fluffy
Summary: This is the intense story of five people’s emotional journey for security, peace, vengeance, and, ultimately, love. Reviews please...
1. The Beginning

Chains rattled quietly as Liara walked up to her Master, Ansem, and delivered to him a plate of fruit.

"Good, my dear. You can have this as a treat..."

The powerful man joked, delicately shoving a small piece of his food into Li's mouth, like she was a pet of some sort. She looked away as she chewed and swallowed, despising the man that sat on a throne before her with every fiber of her being. She disliked Ansem, and she loathed everything he did and everything he stood for. He was darkness, and she was light. She was not a princess, or else she would have been the strongest of them all because her heart was the purest.

That was how Ansem had come across her in the first place. She had been living in another world, and during Ansem's quest for the Princesses of Heart, she was taken along with them because her heart was so pure. When they found out she wasn't a princess, Ansem claimed that she was too beautiful to be fed to the Heartless and her heart was too pure to be thrown into the darkness. He tied her up and forced her to be his slave. She served his every whim, and disklied him more and more by the day. She had been taken away from the one she loved, Cloud, almost a year ago, and although she was getting used to living at Hallow Bastion, she missed him more and more. Her homesickness and love for Cloud grew each day, and it was quickly becoming unbearable.

Her hands were bound together with chains and her right foot had a weight on it. Ansem knew that she was smart and refused to let her escape. He sometimes took these bonds off, but rarely and only when she was exceptionally good. 

"You have been good to me, haven't you my sugar blossom?"

Ansem asked, a gleam in his horrifying amber eyes. He pulled Liara closer to him, so that their faces were almost touching. In the beginning Li could barely handle these name callings, but now she tolerated them without any sign of weakness. As far as she knew or cared, her heart belonged to Cloud, even if he was with some other woman-she would not think of it, for her heart ripped apart every time she considered that Cloud would have abandoned her for someone else. She could not think about it, especially with Ansem so close, wanting to take advantage of her...

She nodded, feeling his bony hand around her chin as her head moved up and down. He sighed and waved for a few of his other servants to release her from her chains. She dared not smile, but thanked him kindly. He brought her close again, so close this time she could feel his vile breath on her lips. Those sickening amber eyes were so close, two haunting reminders of the pain he could cause her.

"How about a _real_ thank you..."

he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him all the way, embracing her with a kiss. His tongue snaked it's way into her mouth, and she tried not to gag as they kissed. Rather, as he kissed her. She would never return the favor, even simply to satisfy him and get him off of her, for fear that he might go farther. He had raped her once before in a terrifying display of power and lust, and she wished to never let him do such a disgusting thing again. The fairly young girl tried not to tremble against him, her fear strong, but her will to hide it stronger. She could see the lust in his eyes as his hand ran down her slender back and he finally released the kiss, letting her go and sending her back to her room with delight. He put his feet up on a stool and laid back as she left, waving a little good bye to her with a wicked smile on his face. He scared her, but she wouldn't let him know that, or he might try to take advantage of that.

_Oh, Cloud, do you still know I exist? Do you search for me, or have you forgotten?_

She wept, cold memories of Ansem rushing through her mind and vague images of Cloud with someone else fading in the back of it. She sobbed and ran towards her room in the high tower.

x.X.x

Cloud threw himself onto the wall of the side area to the Coliseum, refusing to let himself stoop down to crying. He wouldn't fall for this. He would fight whoever Hades told him to until he got to the finals, and killed Hercules. If that was even possible... He closed his brilliant teal eyes and collected himself, stepping back over to where Hades waited.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

Hades explained, blue hair flickering in anticipation.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-"

Cloud began, but was cut off.

"I know! You think that I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

Cloud left, forced to go and fight the little kid just to appease Hades...

x.X.x

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..."

The God of Death commented to himself, watching Cloud walk away in dismay. A creul smile fell upon his black lips as the man's forlorn figure disappeared.

x.X.x

Cloud began to fight the kid, Sora, but instead of killing him when he was given the chance, he put down his massive sword. He couldn't do it. Sora was just a child. He couldn't bring his sword against a child. Even for her freedom, Liara wouldn't have wanted it. Just then, Cerberus, the massive dog of the Underworld, stomped a heavy foot right next to the passionate man.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen."

Hades added from the sidelines with a casual smirk, enjoying the show.

Hercules came out, and pushed the humongous dog off of Cloud. Cerberus had crushed him, gargantuan paws twice the size of even Hercules. The dog grabbed Cloud while he was laying there and Hercules had to pry him out if it's mouth as Sora and his team ran off. An unconscious Cloud recieved huge welts in his side where the dog had bite through his flesh, and so Hercules had to carry him off while Sora came returned to fight the guardian of the Underworld.

x.X.x

Tears streamed down Liara's downcast face as she ran out of the Lift Stop and out onto the large platform called the High Tower. She climbed to the top via wide and long steps, finally collapsing in a heap at the top, sobbing. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't continue to live this life, if you could call it that. If you could call her unjust imprisonment, the daily trails she had to go through to please her 'Master', a life.

Liara forced herself to move her weight onto her arms and lift herself into a crawling position. She wiped away already drying tears and clear new ones, moving over to the edge of the platform she was laying on. She let herself fall back onto the platform as she looked over the edge, just as the sun was setting. The light cast upon her shining eyes as she gazed over the great abyss that surrounded Hollow Bastion, the same sunset she had looked upon with deep sadness, almost as bad as this, emptiness, and sorrow almost every day since her capture.

Ever since Li had been brought here, one thing had kept her waking up each morning, kept her from throwing herself over the very edge she so precariously hung over at the moment. _Cloud..._ Would Cloud want her to die? Of course not. He was probably out fighting for her right now, battling off Heartless on his way to Hollow Bastion, risking his life to reach his true love. She laughed at the thought, a cold, merciless laugh that scared her. Why would such a handsome man such as Cloud do something like that just to reach _her_? It was all a joke. A horrible laugh. Her dreams were a joke, her imprisonment was a joke, and her very life was a joke. Cloud's love with her had all just been a game, and now that she was gone he was off living the life he had always wanted to live, a life without her to hold him down.

What was the point? She would never escape from Hollow Bastion, never escape from Ansem's lascivious clutches. She would never see Cloud again, and she would never be able to let the love that so strongly controlled her beating heart fly free, to be able to release the passion that drove her, she would never enjoy the sunset she saw now through watery eyes. Oceans had formed on the concrete below her, forming a great sea of dark around her, surrounding Li, sucking her into the Darkness. Why stay so light and pure? Where had it gotten her? She was drowning in the water, her own tears of betrayal and tyranny choking her. Her maudlin head sunk and she gripped the edge of the High Tower, wishing that she had enough strength left to push herself off the edge. To end her miserable life, to let herself die and stop the hell of this world. To never have to cry again.

But something inside of her told her that she shouldn't. That she wouldn't, because there was still hope. She couldn't. There had to be people out there trying to save the Princesses, and she could help. She could do something-anything-to stop Ansem. Whether Cloud still loved her or not, she had to continue, for the good of all of the worlds.

x.X.x

Cloud woke up slowly, looking around, the room drifting in and out of focus. There was a woman looking down at him, who pressed something cold on his forehead. His eyes opened farther and her form filled out, she had long brown hair and bright purple eyes.

"Hercules- He's woken up..."

she called out, and the great hero joined her. Cloud's teal blue orbs gazed up at them both, and he tried to get up, but moaned in pain and fell back, closing his eyes, a great wave of pain washing over him, strongest at three huge welts in his stomach. he had a white bandage over it, and his armor had been removed.

"It's okay... I'm Meg, and this is Hercules... You're beat up pretty badly, but you should be fine..."

the woman said soothingly, Hercules gazing down at him over her shoulder. He tried to move just a little again, more to access his damage then to get anywhere, and winced.

_Hades..._

Where was he? He had tricked him, sending Cerberus into the arena. Where was his sword? His armor? He needed them... He needed to get out of here... He had lost half of a year doing Hades' bidding, trying to earn his promise of Liara's whereabouts and freedom.

_Liara..._

His thoughts drifted to Li again as he lost consciousness, wishing that he could see her again. From what he had calculated, looking down at his chest, he had bled extremely badly, and he could only hope that he would survive, let alone gaze upon the beautiful face that he had once woken up to each glorious morning. He missed her... He had to survive... He had to find her... Rescue her... Liara...

x.X.x

"Doctor Finkelstein," Fang muttered in her usual dark manner. "This...heart...thing, it can't be done. You can't capture human...emotions, in a container."

"Now, Fang, don't give up hope!" Jack Skellington exclaimed in his usual cheery manner.

"Hope is a clueless human feeling that the species clings to in danger. It is futile to 'hope' for anything." Fang replied, looking up at the Pumpkin King's significantly taller frame.

"So doctor," Jack began, "What will be different this time? You know, to make it work?"

"This time, I will have a real human to add to the heart."

Fang snorted."And you," The doctor said, staring daggers at her from across the lab. "You will be fetching my human."

Fang stopped laughing.

"You will find this human at a place called..." The doctor scratched his metal head thoughtfully. "Uh, oh yes, The Destiny Islands."

"You mean I get to go to another world?" Fang asked, almost excitedly. Almost.

"Yes, you little whelp. Now off with you! Jack, help her off, will you?"

Fang and Jack left the lab and neared Halloweentown's main entrance.

"Here, this is a picture of the human we need." Jack said, handing Fang a small photograph.  
Fang looked at the picture. The guy was... gorgeous. He had just-past-shoulder-length hair. Silvery. His eyes were the color of a tropical sea, yet rougher, and more turbulent. And, his muscles, lots...and lots...and lots of muscles.

"Whoa..." Fang uttered.

"Fang, you can stop drooling now...hellooooo..." Jack waved a bony hand in her face.  
Fang shook her head.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Here is your vessel." Jack pointed to a small ship, with a sleek black body and draconic wings.

Fang walked to the ship and sat in the open cockpit. She pushed a button to close the top, a tinted black windshield coming down to hide her presence in response. Outside she could hear Jack talking.

"She's called the DrakenBlade. Be good to her."

Fang gave a barely visible thumbs-up, and took of, fiery engines flaring.

x.X.x

Cloud finished buckling the last strap to his armor, attaching his long red ragged cape. He stumbled at first as he walked out of the little room he had been laid up in for 7 weeks, healing, his chest still hurting and the weight of his armor not taking away from the intense pain. He would have to get used to it, however, because the Heartless would not be forgiving to an unprotected human.

He sighed, walking through the lobby and nodding to Phil, who gave him a weary look. He opened the doors and walked out, beginning across the desert of the outside of the Coliseum, heading towards the main gates. When he was halfway through, a dark fog surrounded him, billowing wisps curling around his legs and neck.

"If it isn't my little servant... I believe we had an agreement, did we not?"

the great god of the Underworld asked with a sneer, and Cloud continued walking, face set. Hades stopped him.

"You broke the deal when you sent in Cerberus. Killing that kid wasn't in the contract, and I have a right to leave."  
he started to walk again, but was held back once more by an invisible force.

"Oh... I suppose... but- if you leave now, how will you ever find your precious Liara?"

Hades added with a crude smile. Cloud's expression broke for a moment, and he forced himself to stay strong-Hades would never help him set his beloved free, he was just trying to trick him into killing the great warrior Hercules. He wouldn't buy in... He couldn't... He had to be able to find Liara on his own...

"I-I will. I will find her without the treachery of a demon."

Cloud explained, continuing to walk and breaking free of Hades. He paced himself quickly to the huge double doors, and threw his weight against them, refusing to let his weakness for Liara's freedom show. He wasn't throwing away his only lead to where she was, there must be someone else who could help him, someone he could trust. He would go to all of the worlds in turn, searching for her. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but in his heart he knew that he would do anything to find her.

x.X.x

Liara had found new purpose. She wanted to learn more about Ansem, and more about what he was trying so hard to achieve. She had decided that she would best find this knowledge by searching for it in his vast library. She tried book after book, but never seemed to find anything that might tell her about the Heartless, or about Ansem himself. 

She finally leaned against a bookshelf, exhausted from her search, and it moved. She stepped back, startled, and saw that a panel had been opened. Inside that panel was a book. She opened it, finding that it was full of parchment that had been written on. It was titled, _'Ansem's Report'_. She opened it hastily, reading the entire 10 reports in a few moments.

She was frightened by what Ansem had written, and how he had conducted horrible experiments on so many people. She walked over to Belle, who had also been hanging around the library, searching for ways to banish the darkness and fight it. Liara showed the princess the book and she was astonished by it as well. They shared a deep gaze for a while, both thinking of what Ansem might have in store for them.

The princesses had been kidnaped so that Ansem would have the power to unlock the final keyhole, but Liara was an X-factor in the whole scheme. More like a toy to Ansem, a side dish to the main course. If anyone had the best chances for being hurt by the man, it was her. Belle realized this as well, and hugged the young girl.

Belle had been a sort of mother to Liara since she had stayed at Hollow Bastion, for, as all of the other princesses were kept in the Castle Chapel, Belle could go where she pleased. It was almost impossible to get around, however, because of the swarms of Heartless. Heartless guarded the castle as well, making it a hopeless venture simply to try to make it near the gates. Although Belle was just a few years older then 17 year old Liara, she had become a sort of guardian and maternal figure to the girl. She had been so alone after being taken away from Cloud, Belle could understand because of the Beast. All of the princesses had lost their loves, but Belle related best with Li and was the kindest.

"Belle..."

Li whispered quietly into the woman's silk gold dress.

"I'm scared."

x.X.x

Riku sat on the stem of the Paopu fruit tree, holding one of the star shaped fruits in his hands and spinning it around, thinking. bright blue waves crashed along the edge of his little island, and he gazed out along the horizon, pensive.

Riku's deep thoughts were interrupted when he saw what appeared to be a shooting star.

"Ugh, last time that happened, Kairi appeared." He uttered to no one in particular. "Maybe this time we'll get someone cute. Heh."

Riku suddenly realized that the shooting star was coming toward him. Straight toward him.

"Sh." He dove forward as the shooting star crashed into the bridge behind his cowering form.

The shooting star wasn't a star after all. It was… a ship?

"That's just a little odd..." Riku muttered, standing and dusting himself off.

The ship's cockpit opened and out jumped a short black blur...wielding a sword much to big for it._  
_

_"Not it,"_ He thought, _"Her." _Her chuckled a little at his previous thought of a girl landing on the island.

"State your name!" The short girl shouted. "Who goes there?"

"My name is Riku, and keep it down. You'll wake everyone up." He called back.

_"He's even more beautiful in person,"_ Fang thought.  
She lowered her oversized blade and began walking briskly toward him.

"You are to c-come with m-me to Halloweentown, under order of Doctor Finkelstein." Why was she stuttering? Taking people was usually an easy task. It was just cold. That was it. A little chilly.

"Oh, and a shrimp like you's gonna do what to get me there, hm?" His voice was deep, and mocking...almost challenging. Fang hated being mocked, especially about her height. Though, he was a good eight inches taller.

"Regardless of my height, you are coming with me."  
The boy, Riku, responded,

"Right, whatever you-" THUNK!

Fang swung her blade sidelong at his head, so it hit flat. He fell with another resounding thud. Fang took hold of his body, and dragged it to the DrakenBlade. She hoisted him in beside the pilot's seat, and boarded. The glass windshield closed down again, and the engines roared.  
She set course for Halloweentown...

x.X.x

Liara was perched on one of the taller slabs of floating rocks at the Rising Falls, thinking once more of the things that deeply troubled her heart. She watched the white fog that erupted at the bottom of the mountain, and observed the clear teal water plummet downwards toward the rocks at the bottom, crashing into the cold grey stone with a mighty roar. The water below, so peaceful and serene, was almost the color of Cloud's eyes. Cloud's striking eyes... oh how she missed gazing into them! Her heart yearned for him once more...

She shook her head, forcing thoughts of him to quiet themselves. She had to concern herself with how she was going to stop Ansem and rescue the Princesses, let alone herself. Just as she was thinking, still distracted by the rushing water and the colors of the tranquil waves, she heart footsteps behind her. She glanced back and saw Ansem jump to the rock she was on and Li stood up to face him. 

"Thinking, dearest? I need you for something."

he announced, grabbing her arm fiercely and pulling her in the other direction, jumping up the the gate. He brought her up and into the castle, pulling her through a variety of Lift Stop areas until they reached the Castle Chapel. From the way Ansem was acting, it seemed as though something was wrong. Liara couldn't even venture a guess as to what, but she prayed it wasn't bad. When Ansem was angry.. people got hurt.

x.X.x

The DrakenBlade soared in once more for a crash landing at Halloweentown's Guillotine Gate. A fully conscious and loudly screaming Riku braced for impact.

"Are you crazy? You'll get us killed!"

Fang smiled. "Silly Riku, death is for humans."

The gothed-out gummi ship skidded to a screeching halt inches before reaching the gate, throwing both Fang and Riku through the windshield, through the gate, and into the courtyard fountain.

"Whoops..." Fang muttered.

Fang clutched the back of her head. "Ow." She looked blearily down to find herself sitting on a very dazed Riku's lap. He sat up, and for a moment their faces were but an inch apart. Fang jumped back. "Aaaugh!"

They scrambled out of the fountain, sticky with neon green goo.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" Riku said, disgusted.

"It won't hurt you, paranoid." Riku looked down at the edge of the fountain as Fang spoke. A red gleam. Blood.

He shivered.

He looked up when she spoke again. "C'mon. The doctor's lab is this way." She turned and began to walk...and collapsed onto the twisted pavement. Riku ran to her side.

"Hey! Hellooo! Wake UP!" Riku shoved her unconscious body in an attempt to revive her. He suddenly noticed a stain on the back of Fang's head. A matching red gleam. Something clicked."Sh." He said for the second time that night._  
_

_"Musta hit her head on the way down."_ He thought. He picked her up and carried her to the gate she was walking toward a moment ago. Maybe this doctor guy could help. On'y one way to know. He pushed open the gate.

x.X.x

Ansem brought Liara into the adjoining room to the throne area and threw her to the ground. She only moaned quietly as she propped herself up into a sitting position, glaring up at him.

"And now, for the final test..."

he muttered to himself, pressing a few buttons on a keypad to reveal several machines. Liara had never seen them before, but they appeared to be appliances for creating Heartless. There were cages with various Heartless trapped inside all around the room. She looked up in horror, afraid of what he was going to do to her.

_I shall conduct the following experiments:_

Extract the darkness from a person's heart.  
Cultivate darkness in a pure heart.  
Both suppress and amplify the darkness within.

The experiments caused the test subjects' hearts to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatments produced no signs of recovery...

experiments...

Liara had a pure heart... was he going to try and...

Ansem interrupted her thoughts by laughing evilly.

"You have served your purpose to me... Now let us see how strong your heart really is..."

he shouted at her, and lifted his arms to the high ceiling.

"I call upon the darkness within to seize her..."

He cried out, and thunder seemed to erupt in the castle chapel, waves of dark smoke billowing down from the ceiling. Ansem was smiling once more as Heartless began to spawn out of the ground and attack Liara. She tried holding them back, but had no weapon, and her magic was weakened by whatever power Ansem was currently holding on her with his call to the darkness. Her powers of good and light were useless against the great onslaught of Heartless, and waves upon waves of different types of the creatures surrounded her. Ansem was laughing hysterically, watching her be slashed and cut by his Heartless. She was bleeding badly, and it was becoming hard to breathe. She couldn't hold them back...

She was losing consciousness...

Suddenly the room was illuminated by a bright white light. Ansem's became full of shock and he was almost blinded by it, bringing up gloved hands to shield his face. Liara felt herself being lifted into the air. Her ragged and torn dress flowed around her, swirling in wide arches around the room. Her head faced upward and her arms spread out, as her soul felt suddenly pure and cleansed. Soon she realized that the light was coming from her.

She closed her eyes and let the power course through her, and when she opened them a great wave of pink light spread out from her and knocked the swarming Heartless to the ground. Almost a hundred tiny pink crystal hearts floated upwards as the Heartless disappeared, defeated. Ansem was knocked back as well, and was fighting back the waves with his own golden magic. 

"ENOUGH!"

he shouted, releasing his death call and crumpling into a heap at the ground, no match for the power of the light. He tried to stand again, his heartless defeated, and faltered.

When the last Heartless was killed, Liara fell down, dress spread out around her, and passed out. Her strength had been spent on an unknown light and power of her heart.

x.X.x

Riku bursted through the door of Dr. Finkelstein's lab, and called out.

"Somebody help! She's hit her head."

Sally, who was sitting on a counter in the corner, gasped and covered her mouth.

Jack was in front of Riku in two strides, with a look of anger very uncharacteristic of him.

"What've you done to her?" Jack swooped down to Riku's face.

The doctor chuckled. "She's just playing it up because she's infatuated with this human."

Riku reddened for a moment, then spoke. "No she's bleeding, really bad!" He stammered. The doctor's expression turned grim.

"Put her on the table, and I'll patch her up."

Riku walked carefully to the operating table, and set Fang's lifeless body upon it. He shivered once again when he saw many fluid stains on the rusty old metal table. And straps...the table had leather straps where one's hands and feet might be.

"Now," Began the doctor, "tell me exactly what happened." He directed his electric wheelchair toward the table and looked to Riku for an answer.

"Well, uh, we crashed, and I guess she hit her head on the fountain out there." Riku motioned toward the door.

"It's a good thing you brought her in, otherwise, she might be dead in a matter of minutes." The doctor pulled a small black bag from underneath the table and opened it. He pulled out a few tools that Riku was not familiar with. Dr. Finkelstein cleaned the wound and shoved a rag into Riku's hand. "Direct pressure, boy. We have to stop the bleeding." The split oozed a little more and Riku quickly held the rag to it.

The bleeding finally slowed nearly to a stop, and the doctor stapled the wound shut, while Riku grimaced. How he did it without removing Fang's hair was a mystery.

"There." Said the doctor, "Good as new."

"Uuugh..." Fang moaned as she awoke with a screaming headache.

Riku heard a strange whooshing noise behind him and turned to see what had caused it...and a small black thing resembling an upright-walking ant, with glowing yellow eyes, peered up at him.

"Sh." (Third time.) "Run...HEARTLESS!" Riku scrambled back and into the table. Fang sat bolt upright.

"Come on!" She shouted, jumping up and grabbing her sword in her left hand, Riku's left hand in her right. She pulled him out the door and into the town square where the twisted citizens of Halloweentown ran rampant, panicked, and screaming, chased by a few variants of the heartless. Fang ignored the throbbing pain in her skull, and turned toward the graveyard. She ran, nearly dragging Riku behind her.

x.X.x

Liara woke up and found herself in the tunnels of Hollow Bastion. They were located underneath the castle, accessed by a passage in the water of the Rising Falls near the corner of the falls themselves. Great bubbles of air took you underwater and to the entrance to the hidden passages.

She was stored in a sort of prison, it was a hollowed out, stone room, with a heap of blankets in the corner and a bowl of greul in another. She sighed, looking out through a clear shield at the entrance to the prison. She stood, tattered skirt to her dress at her ankles now from being ripped.

_What was that light? Where had it come from?_

It had escaped from her heart somehow. Her heart was so pure that it refused to be taken into the darkness and she herself turned to a heartless. Now that Ansem had realized her full power, he had locked her up here for the fear of what she could do to his evil plan.

She hit the barrier with a fist, angered that she had lost her chance to save the princesses. But the light had not been fully under her control, although now that she knew that it was inside of her, she could use the power to do good. Possibly even to set herself free of Ansem's clutches. Where her hand struck the invisible shield a light radiated out of it, showing her that the entire opening had been sealed and that there was no way out.

She collapsed on the rags in the corner, trying to think of anything that she could do to pass the time, or any routes she could use to escape. Ansem's magic was strong, but… could hers be stronger?

x.X.x

Ansem walked through the many Lift Stop areas and pressed a large, globe like button to command the lift to move upwards. He walked onto it and the platform rose, bringing him to another area. He sighed, and continued making his way through various platforms until he got to a level with a gateway to the Castle Chapel. He didn't go in, however, but rather sat down with his back to the wall. How could this have happened?

First of all, how could he have been a fool enough to forget that there was the one out there? He knew that there was one person that was the complete opposite from the darkness, such an opposite that the being could combat the darkness with a mysterious power. The power of the Heart. The power of light. Yes, the pure being had darkness, no human is without it, but the levels of darkness and the size of it's shadow was minuscule.

When he had captured Liara he had not thought much of her pure heart, deciding that it was much like the hearts of the godly that he had destroyed experimenting on. He figured that in the end, after she had preformed her uses and he had lost interest in her, he would conduct a final experiment on her heart, the purest he had found as of yet, and see if all hearts would collapse under his pressure of the darkness. But he had underestimated the power in her heart.

She was the one.  
The being that held the power to destroy the darkness, if given the chance.

Li had never realized that she held this power of light before because she had never been put in a situation where the darkness was strong enough to force her light to expand and shower them all with its brightness. When Ansem had tried to experiment on her, the light inside her heart had shown itself and she had realized that she held that power. She had used it to defeat great waves and masses of his heartless with a single thought. She was the only one that could truly defeat Ansem's Heartless in full, to say nothing of the Keyblade Wielder.

Ansem sighed, putting his hands on his face. He would get through this. He was all-knowing, he could make a plan to destroy both Sora, the kid that had wound up with the Keyblade, and Liara. It could be possible to kill the boy with Heartless, if he could find a Heartless powerful and willing enough to try such a task, the Heartless were determined to kill Sora, so it should not be difficult to recruit them to his task. Sora had to die, along with any of King Mickey's nosy subjects that may be traveling with him, or any other companions of that sort. The Keyblade would not travel alone.

But he would find a way to destroy the pesky boy, and gain the Keyblade for his own uses, to open the final Keyhole. He had the Princesses, thanks to his work with some of the other Dark Masters of various worlds, mostly to the great Maleficent for aiding him in full. He would leave it to them to kill Sora, a task that would be simple if not for the powerful Keyblade. But it would be done, he was assured by them. And if it came down to it, in the final moments of his quest, Ansem would kill the little boy himself.

But what about Liara? Ansem knew everything, everything except for the extent of Liara's gift. Could she break through the barrier he had set around her prison? She was confined below the castle, but could she escape? That he did not know, and so he had stationed swarms of Heartless everywhere, to injure her or alert Ansem of her presence should she escape. He didn't want her dead, although now that she had realized her power she was a worthy adversary. She could help him open the final keyhole, or have her other uses. He might even have to use her as a trade or bribe to someone destined to stop him. Whatever the case, someone with that much power that had been prophesied about was worth much more alive than dead.

He would figure this out, as he did all predicaments. He would solve the puzzle. He would win the game.

The coming of the Heartless had been far from stopped. The worlds would be controlled by the Heartless, ruled over by Ansem himself. The day of the final Keyhole would come, soon enough. And no one would stop him.

x.X.x

"Sh, sh, SH!" Fang shouted as the two of them ran to the lift in the graveyard. Riku was standing frozen by the rusty machine as Fang pulled out a zippo lighter and began to flick it, over, and over, and over again, with no response but a dull click.

Fang was still fighting the lighter (and losing) when a few more heartless materialized behind them. They all leapt for her as Riku swung at them with Fang's oversized sword.

He continued to fight the multiplying numbers of heartless while Fang worked with the lighter (still losing), and turned when Fang squeaked at the lighter, which had just released a gust of flame. She lit the underside of the platform. "Ha!" She proclaimed triumphantly.

"Time to go!" Riku said quickly, shoving Fang onto the platform and jumping up after as it rose over the spiked uneven fence. One last heartless jumped for Fang and Riku knocked it away.

"Thanks..." She said quietly, "For saving me..."

Riku looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Fang gazed at the top of Moonlight Hill and saw a humanlike figure, just standing, with what appeared to be a giant key.

The lift had dropped them on the opposite side of the fence, to the most beautiful part of Halloweentown. The curled hill where the moon could best be viewed. Almost romantic. Or it would be if it weren't for the evil heartless creatures swarming around the town. But that figure...

It jumped from it's post to run toward them and swing that strange key at Fang...Riku jumped ahead and blocked, shoving the figure off. "Why am I always getting attacked?" Fang shouted.

"The heartless have swords?" The figure shrieked. A boy, almost as tall as Riku._  
_

_"But not nearly as cute."_ Fang thought.

"Sora?" Riku inquired.

"Riku?"

"Sora!"

"Riku!" The shorter boy, Sora, jumped forward, Riku catching him in a hug.

"I take it you two are acquainted?" Fang asked.

"Fang, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sora." Riku said happily.

More heartless came.

"Ugh, not again." Fang said, annoyed.

"Come on!" Said Sora. "We'll take my ship!" He turned and ran to the platform that would lead to the graveyard once more. They crossed into Town Square, and through the Guillotine Gate. Fang shook her head in dismay as they passed her totaled gummi ship. They boarded Sora's and he started the engines.

The ship lifted off of the stone pavement and shot into the sky, bound for anywhere but Halloweentown.

x.X.x

Liara woke up, noticing that the mush that she supposed was her daily meal had gone completely cold. Although it had not lost its appeal as an edible item, it did not look like something that one would pay any sort of munny for. She stuck a finger into the muck and felt the grainy texture of the unthoughtfully prepared meal. She sighed, removing the finger and bringing it to her mouth and tasting it. It was a bit like oatmeal, only the mere texture of it sliding down her throat took most of her will power to keep herself from gagging. 

She ate a bit more of the disgusting gruel and sat down on the rags again, closing her eyes and imagining that she had just eaten something delicious, trying to mask the foul taste and smell of the discolored mush with some of her favorite foods.

She sighed and took one of the thin blankets and laying it on top of her, shivering. She was suddenly extremely cold. She felt empty, but the feeling had not been unusual since she had began living her life of captivity here at Hollow Bastion. She realized that it came when she was feeling particularly alone. Before she had belonged to Ansem, when she was with Cloud, she had never felt this way. She figured it must be a feeling of being unloved, of being alone, of being a prisoner in her own body. She felt like dying, and yet she knew that she had to live. She was born to do something. The worlds needed her. They still do. She had to help them, but how? Even now that she has realized her great power and the things possible with it, was it really any match for Ansem's darkness?

She shook her head, downhearted and confused. She didn't know how to go on. How to escape. She had been taking it one day at a time, but now all of her days had slurred into one long eternity. She had no clue whether it was day or night, locked underground in a place where no sunlight could reach it's warm arms down into, where the only sweet melody is the insane dripping of random water droplets from the rising falls above.

She shivered again, cold in her heart as well as her body. She had to do something. But what?

x.X.x

Cloud had to leave; he had to leave not only to get away from Hades but also to continue his search for Liara. He had one minor problem, however. He needed a vessel. He could not, unfortunately, just fly out into space to travel to different worlds. He needed to find someone with a gummi ship to transport him. But who?

x.X.x

After much argument between Sora and Riku over who would pilot, Sora was picked.

Fang had told them who she wanted flying without actually telling them.

"Riku," She had said, putting on her cutest face. "I want you to sit with me." She cocked her head just slightly.

Riku gaped.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

Riku shrugged and sat with her in the back seats.

As the arrived at the Coliseum, Sora pointed out a man sitting on the main steps. Sora landed smoothly, and Riku turned to Fang. "Why can't you land like that?"

"Because," She said brightly, "If I'd have landed perfectly, I wouldn't be sitting next to you."

He twitched. They got out of the ship.

x.X.x

Cloud noticed the ship docking at the Coliseum and immediately walked over to it. When they noticed him he nodded politely and introduced himself.

"My name is Cloud. I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you to a few different worlds..."

he asked politely. This was the only ship he had seen in a while, and could possibly be his only way out of the world. He just hoped that he wasn't asking too much...

Fang was the first to speak. "Maybe. That depends on where you're headed."

"Yeah," Sora continued. "We're kinda on our own quest."

Cloud sighed, looking down at the pair. He was taller then both of them, and older as well.

"My first concern is to leave this world. I doubt that your quest would continue here, this place is only a house of evil. Unless you seek Hercules, then there is nothing for you here. I would go where ever you are, as I am searching for something... but do not know where it is.."

He explained, eyes glazed as he thought, yet his voice clear. He gazed back down at them with a firm, but fairly questioning look. Although he would not let them know, Hades would most likely kill him if he stayed here, for as far as Hades cared, Cloud had betrayed him by not killing Sora. Perhaps Sora would remember Cloud's kindness in sparing his life, at the cost of Liara's only known chance for freedom. Perhaps because of that Sora would allow Cloud to join his party to another world. Or so Cloud could only hope and pray.

"Sure," Sora pronouced gleefully. "The more, the merrier, right guys?" He turned to his companions with his trademark grin.

Fang gave a wavering thumbs up. "Sure thing...heheh..."

"Feh..." Riku added without enthusiasm.

"Sora's just like Jack." For the first time since their departure, Fang fought back tears at thought of her Halloweentown friends.

"So it's settled!" Fang exclaimed. "We're off!" She turned to leave.

"Not quite." Sora grabbed her shoulder. "We're here for the games."

"Then you'll be disappointed..." Cloud intervened. "They have to clean it up after the last battle. There won't be any games for a while."

Sora was crestfallen. "But...B-but..."

"Hahahaha!" Riku was loving it. "Stop whining, Sora!"

"And we're off!" Fang tried again. This time they complied. Riku trying not to laugh, Sora slouching in shame, shooting death glares at Riku... but this Cloud fellow, just staring out into space.

They all, yet again, boarded the ship, and departed...

x.X.x

The group of now four adventurers on Sora's ship began to get bored with being quiet, and after about four minutes with absolutely no sound but the ship's engines, Fang just couldn't take it...

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TALK? YOU PEOPLE ARE SCARING ME!"

Cloud said nothing, his mind was preoccupied.

He sat in the corner of the gummi ship, staring off into the wide space around them, blinking stars of worlds and such flashing by. Now, more than ever, he needed Liara. He had missed her so much, and had worked so hard with Hades to win her freedom from the horrible Ansem, but now that all of his work had been for nothing and almost two full years of searching were wasted, he was being ripped apart. Who knows if she was even still alive? What if she had killed herself, thinking him unfaithful? He could not bear the thought of her in Ansem's grimy fingers, him controlling her, calling himself her master. He spat in the corner of the ship, unable to control his deep hatred for the darkness, and for the master of such darkness, Ansem. He couldn't let his precious Liara stay in the clutches of such a man, praying each sunrise for Cloud to come and save her, and who knows what the vile creature was capable of doing. He shivered, not wanting to think of what the wretched man might do, continuing to search for something that wasn't there in the starry skies on the other side of the glass window.

Cloud sighed, looking back around the cabin. They wanted to share stories of where they were going and why. He thought for a moment, looking back out the window and answered, gazing at the blackened sky around them.

"I am searching for someone. I am here to seek revenge on a terrible man's crimes, and find that someone in the process."

he stated, not bothering to turn and face them.

"Now that you mention it, I'd like revenge on someone as well... someone who hurt me, a guy who left me for someone else..." Fang mumbled, suddenly finding her boots very interesting.

"Who?" Riku asked, looking slightly concerned.

She continued. "Grrr... A guy named Ansem..."

Cloud looked away from the window so quickly that Sora jumped. He gazed intently down on them, almost amused. He was quite a bit taller and older then they were, and for the moment they were captivated by his presence gazing down at them with bright teal eyes.

"Ansem!"

he asked quietly, attention directed towards Fang.

Sora tried to speak as well, failing miserably.

Riku followed suit.

"But, he-" Sora said.

"And you-" Riku began.

"Eewww..." They both said together.

"Isn't Ansem a little old for you?" Riku asked, looking more than a little freaked out.

"You guys know him, all of you?" Nods all around.

"He took Kairi from me," Sora said.

"He...he..." Riku shivered, unable to continue.

"Well, you see, I met him in Halloweentown." Fang began. "He found me...ugh, crying on Moonlight Hill. We talked and he took me across a few worlds. I..." She twitched. "Fell... in love with the creep... even helped him capture a few of the Princesses of Heart. And he betrayed me... leaving me for some chick named, oh what was it? Liara! That was it, some bimbo with a "pure heart". She seemed nice enough, but she had taken my happiness... I'll never forgive either of them..."

The others simply stared, Riku grim, Sora, mouth agape, and Cloud, quiet and unreadable as ever. Fang realized something peculiar... Cloud had fidgeted the slightest bit at the mention of Liara.

_  
"Uh-ooohh..."_ Fang thought, worried that she had said something wrong.

"That's interesting... But, a question. If this... Liara, person, if she was pure of heart, why would she want to be with Ansem, who is the master of darkness?"

Fang had made it sound as though Liara had fallen in love with Ansem. If she had... Cloud kept his expression blank, and yet his eyes could not mask his complicated thought. To all but the extremely observant, he would seem nonchalant.

"I...You know I never really thought of that..." Fang mused. "I couldn't tell ya, though Ansem was extremely happy... I saw her once, guarded by the Heartless, she looked... sad, and deep in thought, like..." She looked up at Cloud, "Like you."

Cloud sighed. For once he was at a loss for words.

"She was... is... she.."

Cloud coughed, trying to find the right words and looking more distant then ever.

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" Fang said softly, looking up at Cloud, now even more afraid of her own words. She had hurt him. She knew it. Riku and Sora sat holding their breath, completely silent

Cloud nodded curtly. He could not deny what he felt, and he could reveal pieces of himself as they began to gain his trust. He sighed, glancing around at them.

"I love her. Over a year ago, Ansem stole her from me. He must have thought she was one of the Princesses of Heart. I suppose this was because of her pure heart and light, for she could spread the light to anyone. Since then I have been searching for her. Do you... know where Ansem is?"

He looked into Fang's eyes as he spoke, face still pale and hardened.

Fang broke their shared gaze and stared down in shame. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I, I might know where he is!" She brightened. "This place called, Hollow Bastion...he took me there once. It's a huge castle-"

"We know." Sora and Riku said in unison.

"I don't know how to get there though..." Fang shook her head in defeat. "I'm sorry..."

Cloud looked up intently, his face telling of his excitement, but it fell quickly.

"Could we find someone who does? Sora?"

He asked, a little too quickly for his usual quiet self.

"You may not want her back after this. She'll be crazy." Riku said, eyes wide, his voice full of fear. "You don't know the kinds of things he does to his captives." His voice cracked, and shook.

"Riku," Fang asked softly, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder. "What did he do to you?..."

"He...he...Fang, it hurt...so bad..." Riku broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. Fang scooted over and took Riku in her arms. He continued to speak through his crying.

"He, he did it in between possessing my body. I trusted him, and he used me... Ansem is a rapist and a murderer!" Riku convulsed violently in Fang's embrace, and sobbed more onto her shoulder.

"Riku..." Fang continued to comfort Riku, while Sora talked.

"Riku, I never knew... how could he... Ansem..."

Fang, spoke again. "Guys, it's time we slept. We'll plan our attack tomorrow, but right now, we need rest!"

Riku slowly began to calm.

Clouds eyes went wide and his fists clenched. Ansem? A murderer... this he knew. But a rapist? This boy had been one of his captives... Clouds mind became a confused blur as thoughts raced through his head. His primary concern was... Liara. Had Ansem... raped her? He shook his head, standing (which was more of a crouch because of the small ship), and walked over to a little area they had set up for sleeping. 

He threw himself in the corner, and without any blankets for warmth or any sort of sleeping item, he sat with his back to the wall, leaning over onto his knees, which were bent. His eyes were still full of rage as he looked down at the flooring. He felt extremely powerless. He knew that if Ansem had violated Riku, he was sure to have done the same to Li. His teeth clenched, and he had to use all of his will to keep himself from destroying something or breaking into madness.

The thought of Ansem touching her... His pulse quickened and suddenly his head ached. He was shaking, shaking like mad. He couldn't stop, he could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He looked away, refusing to let them see his uncontrollable weakness.

x.X.x

Fang led the tear-blinded Riku into their makeshift bedroom and watched him lay down. "It's alright, Riku, you're safe with us." She brushed a few stray silver hairs from his eyes and smiled. Riku shakily smiled back. Then, her smile faltered. Fang saw...no, felt a sentient rage radiating from Cloud's kneeling figure.  
"You're worried about her?" Fang inquired to Cloud without looking away from Riku's face.

Cloud closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. He would save this rage for Ansem, when he met the bastard. For now, he had to take it one step at a time and get through this. Tomorrow they would be closer to Liara... She would be alive, and she would be... safe. If only... _No..._ Cloud wouldn't let his mind stray to the horrible news Riku had revealed to them again. He was afraid he would lose it. He was still shaking a little, and he felt clammy and empty.. lost. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, still not looking up.

"You should get him to bed, he looks like he needs some rest."

He stated quietly.

Fang smiled again, "I'll do that. And I have to agree, Riku looks real beat... but somehow, you look worse yet." She finally turned to look at him. "Cloud, she'll be fine." Fang assured as Sora came up to them and flopped onto a makeshift bed without a word.

He shook his head a little, clearing his mind. He had to get some rest. If he over thought this, who knows what could happen. _Fang was right, she'll be fine..._ But something in the back of his mind made him weary.

"I hope so..."

he whispered to himself quietly.

He laid his head back on the metal wall of the ship and closed his eyes, thinking of the times that he had spent with Liara before Ansem had stolen her. Before the worlds had been connected... before...

x.X.x

Fang woke up not an hour later, and sat bolt upright, covered in icy sweat.

"Augh!" She panted, trying to catch her breath after a terrible nightmare.

Riku sat up quickly, turning to face Fang beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders...and Fang clung desperately to his hand.

"I dreamt of it... the attack at Halloweentown, and everyone died, you, Sora, even Cloud, and Jack, Sally, the Doctor, and...and guess who was there in the town square laughing..."

Riku gripped Fang's hand.

"Ansem." He replied, sure of his response. He shivered again.

"Riku, I don't want to be anywhere near him again." Fang moved closer to Riku, and leaned into him. "I'm scared of him, Riku. For the first time ever, I'm afraid of him."

Riku sighed. "I hope that's not my fault." He said.

"No," Fang replied quietly. "It's Ansem's."

Sora and Cloud remained asleep.

Riku and Fang looked up in unison. And moved closer...

Riku's eyelids drooped and Fang lunged forward the slightest bit. Their lips met.

They held the kiss for a few seconds and broke apart.

"Fang-"

"Riku, I think I love you!" Fang blurted, and clapped a hand over her mouth, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Riku put his arms around Fang and laid back down. Fang clung to him tightly, her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, observing it calming along with her own. She was a single step away from relaxing completely, and drifting into peaceful sleep in Riku's arms when, he spoke.

"Fang..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you too."


	2. The End Of Heartache

Cloud held his breath as the Gummi ship docked at the Rising Falls, stopping on a large boulder. The party disembarked, Cloud trying not to run as they began to climb the large rocks to the main gate. 

Cloud shivered, for the place seemed almost haunted by the souls that had been corrupted by Ansem and his darkness. Was Liara one of them? He shook his head, moving onward and jumping onto the next platform.

"You two check this place out, I'll start through the gates. There might be something down here..."

Cloud explained, motioning around the vast area, including a rushing falls.

x.X.x.

"What, but- we have to- but you-" Fang stammered.

"Calm yourself." Riku voiced from behind. "We'll meet again soon enough."

"Alright..." She replied, disappointed.

The group split, Cloud heading straight toward the castle gates, Sora, Riku, and Fang walking on the water.

Well, walking after much coaxing from Sora and Riku to get Fang to believe that it was possible.

Fang called up to Cloud, who was already leaving, jumping from from platform to platform.

"Cloud! There's nothing here! Let's split up in a more, I dunno, meaningful place!"

He turned, then gestured towards the castle,

"Do you think that is big enough to search?"

he asked, with a smile uncharacteristic of him, and obviously forced.

The group continued up and into the castle, and a sudden wave of Heartless began attacking them. Cloud was strong, swinging his enormous sword through the hordes, and the Keyblade wielded by Sora did it's job. Soon they reached a huge door, which they found to be sealed shut, but found another gate that was open. They touched an interesting globe and a platform appeared, and so they stepped onto it and were taken downward.

"Let's look around down here..."

Fang suggested, as she gazed around the large cavern. Cloud nodded, and Sora went through a large air bubble as well as Fang and Riku taking another. Cloud stayed in the large room, searching around it.

xxx

Sora stumbled on a step going down and fell forward, slamming into an invisible barrier. He got up and rubbed his head where it had collided with the shield, and looked at what he had tripped into. Inside was a small hollowed out area, with something in the corner. Was it a girl? Weren't they looking for a girl? What was her name... Liara?

"Liara?"

he called out, and the heap in the corner looked up at him with piercing blue eyes. They looked into his soul, searching him intensely, and yet the girl suddenly started shaking. He could tell she was trying to stop, but couldn't help it. Her mouth moved, forming the word 'Ansem' but with no sound. She moved backward a little, and the heavy scrape of metal against the stone flooring echoed in the chamber. Sora figured this could be the girl, although she looked, as Riku had warned, crazed.

He ran back to the large cavern and called Cloud over. Fang was out with him, reporting that there was a dead end at the end of the other bubble, and when Sora broke his news Cloud's eyes lit up like teal fire and he practically leaped towards the bubble Sora had traveled in.

Cloud was walking so fast, his strides so long, that Sora had to run to keep up with him. Heavy boots collided with the stone and the gentle chiming of his armor echoed in the quiet halls. When they reached where Sora had tripped, the boy pointed to the invisible wall. Fang and Riku were not far behind, stopping where Sora jabbed his finger. Cloud touched it, and the girl looked up again from where she was huddled in the corner, almost laying down.

When she looked up her face was that of someone about to be punished, for she was expecting Ansem's servants to bring her some new device of torture, or even Ansem himself. Instead, when she saw the exact opposite of what she had been fearing, her eyes lit up so brightly that the energy cast off of her face could have lit up the entire world, let alone how the room seemed to brighten. Cloud caught her gaze and the two looked into each others eyes, tears beginning to stream down the girl's. Water trickled down her cheeks as she tried to move towards Cloud, thinking that she must be dead, that Ansem had finally killed her, or that she was dreaming. But Cloud's gaze seemed so real...

She was brought back to harsh reality when she was reminded of her chains and fell forward with a sickening thud. She was slammed into the ground by the heavy shackles binding her wrists and pushing her back down, and had been pulled back by the weights on her feet. Cloud winced as she fell forward, and his hands slammed against the glass in an effort to get to her. But the barrier was a strong one, cast by Ansem himself, and nothing could break it.

They were finally here. So close to each other. Cloud looked down at his beautiful Liara, her hair matted and dirty, dress ripped and torn, and she was emaciated... He couldn't stand to see her like this, and now that she was within his grasp there was a barrier in between them? He threw his fist against the clear wall, causing a huge burst of energy from the force field as well as a light to illuminate the dark corridor. But it held strong, with not an inkling of weakness.

Liara closed her eyes, not just because she could only see Cloud's feet and her face was almost smashed against the ground from her bindings, but because she felt something surge up inside of her. Cloud was crying along with her, he was shaking because he was so helpless to break the barrier that separated them. She closed her eyes and blinked away tears, feeling her power. She felt it stronger then she had when she had last used it. She felt Cloud's love for her and was strengthened. Although she couldn't move because of the weights she forgot about that pain and thought only of breaking the force field around her prison. Suddenly the invisible wall Cloud was touching disappeared, and he lunged forward towards Liara, turning her around. She was almost passed out, completely used up.

He looked at the weights on her hands and feet and noticed the shiny red areas on her ankles and wrists where the skin had been rubbed raw, sometimes even entirely off, by the loose-but-not-loose-enough-to-break-free bindings. He shook his head, lifting her closer and wrapping his muscular arms around her for the first time in two years. They were both sobbing and he simply held her, stroking her matted hair and whispering sweet nothings, repeating her name over and over. Just holding her. He closed his eyes, thinking that this must be impossible. He had worked so hard, waited for so long, and now he had his Li back. He smiled, truly smiled, for the first time since she had been stolen from him, and brought her closer.

Liara felt so comforted and... safe. She had never felt safe. It seemed like she had been locked in this prison for an eternity, and now her handsome prince had rescued her, and she felt _safe_. Protected and loved and cared for... things that she had forgotten she could feel. She felt that she would fall asleep in the security of Cloud's arms, knowing, for once in her life, that nothing could tear her away from him.

The only thing that could seperate them now would be death, because they would both die trying to reunite. But they couldn't be seperated again, they would just stay like this, in each other's embrace, forever. This moment would never end, and Liara would not suddenly feel the intense pain of the serious injuries she had received from the weights, not to mention bruises with tissue missing on her back where the handcuffs had been poked into it. She felt exhausted from using all of her magic on the barrier, and almost did pass out in her beloved's arms.

"Everything will be alright now..."

He whispered, starting to pick her up. She moved, stopping him.

"No... no.. Cloud... I am... I'm _so_ sorry... so so sorry... you can't.. don't... no... sorry..."

Was all that she could let out, and Cloud stopped, looking down at her with a concerned face.

"What is it? Li..."

"He... oh, Cloud.. he... raped me.. so... sorry..."

she whispered, her soft voice cracked and barely audible. He shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, holding her so close now, closing his eyes and forcing back the waves of pain that seemed to radiate from her...

"No... don't be sorry... don't ever be sorry... he...Oh Li... Oh, Liara... baby..."

he told her softly, holding her close and sobbing horribly. They were both shaking, the sharp reality of the situation sinking in, although they were oblivious to Fang, Riku, and Sora.

The three of them stood frozen. All gaping. All wanting to say something, but completely speechless. After a few moments the silence was broken, by none other than (you guessed it) Fang. And she hung her head as she spoke, more serious than she had ever been in her life.

"I. Want. Him. Dead." Fang uttered, her voice oozing disdain and darkness. "Ansem doesn't even deserve death... HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! He deserves nothing less than to suffer for the rest of eternity..."

Fang actually radiated a sentient aura. A black, twisting darkness. Riku lost all color in his face, as he recognized the same mass that had previously swallowed him. A rod began to materialize in her clenched fist. Or a blade, rather. A Keyblade. Riku's Dark Keyblade.

"I'll kill him..." She muttered. Fang turned and sprinted out of the corridor, without another word, while Riku and Sora gaped, Cloud still comforting his love.

"Fang wait!" Riku called. "Ugh! She could be killed here." He turned to look into Sora's eyes. Sora nodded with a set expression and Riku took off after Fang.

Cloud looked up, witnessing the darkness growing inside of his friend, reaching out towards the group. She felt bloodlust. Cloud looked down at his beloved and their eyes met, both throughly knowing what had to be done. First of all, however, they would have to break the chains binding her, or else she couldn't even move out of the cell, even with Clouds help...

He let calloused fingers explore the side of her face, feeling warmth of every place that her body touched his. He didn't want to move, didn't want to leave and go after Fang. He didn't ever want to lose this moment. He pushed a tendril of golden hair behind her ear and sighed, still captured in her eyes.

He examined her bindings, considering how to get them off. Hopefully the sword that he had cast aside in his haste to reach his beloved would be strong enough. He supposed it would, as long as there was no magic cast on the weights. He lifted the massive weapon and looked down at her. She understood and moved so that there was a little space between her hands where the cuffs were bound together. He took a deep breathe in and let it out. He couldn't do this...

"Are you sure we can't..."

he drifted off, afraid of hurting her. What if he missed? He had always used this sword, but still. There was a chance... he was still shaking... his palms were sweaty, what if it slipped...

"Just do it... Please.. Cloud..."

she responded at a whisper, savoring his name like sweet honey on her tongue. She was scared too, but more overjoyed than anything. Even losing a limb would be better than her imprisonment to the harsh metal. They both held their breath as he struck with a heavy blow, the sword cutting clean through the cuffs and cracking the floor.

"Well, that worked..."

he announced with a nervous laugh, glad that the hardest part was over. It wasn't difficult to cut her legs free, because it was away from her body mass. Once she was freed of the heaviest of her metals, They worked on her cuffs, cutting the edges of them until they got to the hole where her hand was, which took much convincing on Liara's part to get Cloud to do. She smiled graciously once she was free of her bondage and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Cloud..."

she whispered, parched lips still hanging on each word. To be so close... She moved even closer, so that she could feel his heavy breath on her lips. Warmth coursed through her body as he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the tangles and brushing past them. It felt so good to be so close... To have him back... Cloud...

"I've waited so long... beloved..."

he said quietly, kissing her. All of the pain and suffering Liara had felt in the past month alone faded away as they kissed. All of the days and weeks and months Cloud had spent fruitlessly searching for her, all of his heartache, added to the deep passion. They parted to take a quick breath and kissed again, intoxicated by each others' presence. Neither could breathe, and they loved it. Neither of them had been so happy in two years time.

They released their intense connection, Cloud's fingers still drifting in her sea of golden hair. It was still smooth, despite that she hadn't brushed it in weeks. He smiled, fingering a rich blonde thread. He sighed contentedly, and she touched his lips with two fingers.

"We can't stay here..."

For all the hours of plotting of escape and vengeance Liara had thought of, none seemed to come to mind, but she knew that they had to get out. The place was heavily guarded, and they would have to find that girl that ran off. She was with Cloud, and must be important. Cloud nodded, face setting into a protective mode.

"I won't lose you again... I promise..."

he told her, trying to reassure her look of intense fear and worry.

"I know..."

she replied brokenly, praying beyond all hope that he wouldn't die trying to keep his promise.

x.X.x

Meanwhile...

"Huff, huff, huff." Fang took another wild turn in her frantic rage to get out of the tunnels and into the castle.

_I'm close, I can feel it! Left! No, right. Or did I just make a right. If I keep going right I'll be going in circles, sooo... left it is!_

"Fang!"

Riku's voice echoed all around her, and from inside. Was she hearing things? No. His voice resonated from behind her, strained and breathless.

"Hey."

Fang said stiffly, and took off running again. She wouldn't... couldn't let him follow, and be hurt again. Ansem had destroyed so many lives, and it was time for him to pay.

Fang hung another tight left, and saw the dim sunlight outside, when she heard another voice... even, and utterly malicious...

"Hello, my little minion. How was your journey here, love?"

Fang stopped dead. Suddenly she couldn't move. Her body refused to obey her mind... and she was cold, so cold... Fang felt tired, faint... and discovered herself closing her eyes, and falling into pseudo-blissful darkness.

She had finally found Ansem.

x.X.x

Cloud and Liara made their way out of the tunnels alone, since Sora had run after Riku when he had followed Fang. Cloud worried about Fang, and what she was trying to do, but his main concern at the moment was Liara. He had finally found her, and he would never let her go again. He held her cold, clammy hand in his own warm one, and gave her a strengthening smile. She returned it with a meager one, and he helped her walk back up to the castle. She stumbled a few times, but considering that she hadn't walked in weeks she was doing quite well. They continued on, reaching the main area. Soon they got out of the tunnels, and the bright light enveloped them. Liara closed her eyes and turned her head into Cloud's chest, sensitive orbs burning from the sudden sunlight. She had missed the light, but now it blinded her from being stuck in darkness for so long.

Cloud stroked her blonde hair gently, kissing the top of her forehead. She slowly unburied her face from his armor, opening her eyes slowly and adapting to the new light. It still burned and her eyes watered horribly, but she could manage. The sunlight... it felt so warm against her skin.. And Cloud... She was covered in warmth, from her toes to the tips of her golden hair. With him beside her and the sunlight finally shining down on her pale skin again, she felt whole. 

Cloud stopped toying with the corner of her hair when they heard a noise. It sounded like a thump from the corner of the gate area. It was near the tunnels, but to the left... Fang. And... there was another figure next to her.. one with long hair and his back to them... Cloud felt Liara go limp next to him and had to keep her propped up so that she would not collapse. Ansem.

Liara got back her mind and her breathing sped up. She groped at Cloud, hugging him to her, feeling him against her. No, no, no... She couldn't leave him, Ansem couldn't take her... No, no, no, no, no... She shook uncontrollably and couldn't stop her ragged breathing. She was frenzied, yet so weak that she could barely move, even in her fear. All she could do was cling to Cloud, praying with all that she had they would escape.

Cloud wrapped an arm around her body, holding his love, but still staring in the direction of the man. He glanced down at her, shocked at the horror that had taken hold of her at the sight of the man. He took a deep breath. Ansem would not take her from him.

The man turned, now holding Fang limp in his arms. He was about to see them...

Fang was floating, drifting, and searching inside herself for something... anything to fill the void of darkness in which she resided. As if on cue, the memories began to play out in front off her, fleeting, and painful.

Ansem... gods... Ansem was plastered all over her memories. He had been there. He had always been there for her. She had only seen Liara once, and had chosen to leave of her own accord. Had she misjudged him?

Then she heard a most beautiful, and utterly haunting sound. Laughter. Deep, resonating laughter. How she had once cherished Ansem's laughter, wanting so badly to see him happy. She had brought about her own demise by capturing Liara. She brought that wretched girl into the picture. But at the same time, she couldn't get that first image of Liara out of her head. Impossible, perpetual, empty sadness. And a voice called out to her, but it was not Ansem's... It was...

It was Riku. She remembered the tears that he had shed. And what Ansem had done to him. And done to Liara.

"That could've been me..."

Fang suddenly realized her fatal misjudgment.

"Liara suffered so I wouldn't have to. That could've... would have been me. And I'm the one that brought her here... It's all my fault!..."

Fang's eyes snapped open as she roared that wretched name. The name of the vile, cursed demon who had ruined them all. She saw that she was not alone, and though Ansem still held her, her friends were there.

"Friends..."

Ansem turned towards Liara and Cloud with an amused look on his face. 

"So... _You're_ the one she's been waiting all this time for... Too bad you two only got to be together for a few moments... before the darkness took hold of her again."

he announced sinisterly, still clutching Fang.

"Let Fang go. And let us pass. You don't need them anymore... Why do you want either of them? Fang... She doesn't need you anymore! Leave her be! And Liara... " 

Cloud's expression softened but his eyes stayed hard as stone. If it was the last thing he did he would stay with his love, who was still trembling at his side.

"Oh, Cloud... please. Just leave me. Go, fly far away from here... forget about me.. please.. just don't get hurt for me.. I'm not worth it..."

she sobbed into his chest, still clinging to him as though if she let go she would drown in the darkness threatening to overpower her frail body. No... he wouldn't lose her. 

Suddenly Fang escaped Ansem's grip, turning and grabbing her sword, which had been cast aside. She looked up at him threateningly, and he simply smiled maliciously.

"First things first..."

The great man told them, and suddenly Cloud felt Liara's grip on him tighten.

"Li!"

he shouted in shock as she began to slip downward into the ground. There was a black portal below her and she was sinking into it, still grabbing onto him. He took her hand, trying to pull her back, but the darkness was too strong. He then attempted to be sucked into it as well, but it blocked him off so that he could only grasp the tips of her fingers as they disappeared before his eyes. _No!_ He had failed.. failed... Tears had already begun to fill his fiery teal eyes, but suddenly he stood, grabbing his sword. His tears turned to crystals that fell to the ground and shattered. His entire body had gone rigid, and Ansem knew that he would fight him to the death. 

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes, gazing intensely into their opponent's eyes. Ansem's gold orbs bored into Cloud's teal opals, but both were firm with ache and malice. Ansem wanted Liara for two reasons. She was physically pleasing to him, and he couldn't let someone with her power free to wander. He had planned to kill her eventually, but had desired to have a bit more fun with her first. Cloud had yearned for her sweet voice and the touch of her soft lips for years, and would do anything to get the love of his life back. One man's intentions were pure, the other's sinister. It was good and evil, all over again. And then there was Fang. At first she had not realized the harm Ansem inflicted on people, and now that she understood his cruelty she had learned the error in her old ways. Now she, like Cloud, hated Ansem with a passion so strong that statues would crumble in their wake if they stood between them and their target. But Ansem was too sly.

Another dark portal appeared, and this time Liara appeared well groomed. Somehow her appearance had changed, and she looked like a completely different person than before. Her soft blonde hair shimmered in the afternoon sun, and was pulled up in a complicated bun at the top of her head. But the first thing that Cloud noticed about her was that she was dressed in all black. Black and silver. She was adorned in a sleeveless top that stopped at the top of her stomach. It fit her tightly and was very revealing, trimmed with a silver design. She had silver and black strings twisting down her thin arms, tied off at the ends with the remainder of long string dangling. She had no shoes on and her low waistline skirt had a huge slit in it that went almost all the way up her petite thigh. Such a revealing outfit made Cloud realize how starved she had been. So thin... He could see places where he could view her bones. Her captor had barely fed her... She looked so fragile in the small dress, her skin so pale and wounded. He noticed various scratch marks, besides the points at her wrists and ankles where the cuffs had been. There were signs of a struggle. With the Heartless? Or.. With Ansem?

His resolve was hardened by her downcast appearance. For a woman who had just found it all and lost it again, she was holding up quite well. The black pit cast her up towards Ansem, and he had wrapped an arm easily around her waist. He held her there, breathing in the soft scent of the skin on her neck and bringing a cold finger along the side of her face. She flinched at his touch, but bit her lip until it almost bled and held her breath. Cloud could tell that she was trying desperately not to show weakness before him, and was extremely ashamed of being used as Ansem's toy in front of the only man she loved.

"Cloud... please!"

She whispered as Ansem moved closer, shooting glances at Cloud and Fang and noticing their reactions to his movements as he continued to touch Liara. She was on the verge of tears, still begging Cloud to leave before it was too late. But in her heart, she knew he would keep his promise. He would never leave her. And it broke her heart.


	3. Faith, Fear, and Forgiveness

Crystal blue eyes opened to look out of thick glass. They opened widely, taking in their surroundings. Liara realized that she was inside one of the vial like prisons that held the Princesses of Heart. There was no way to get through the thick glass... And there was water surrounding her. It swirled around her tomb, seeping in so that strands of blonde hair drifting around her encased body. She reached out a pale hand to touch the glass, and fell through. She was falling... it seemed like she would fall forever, unable to see the ground she would land on. But then she found herself falling up... Clouds passed her on either side, and she was soaring up towards them, out into a star filled sky... The sky above Peter Pan's ship. She was zooming above the clock tower. Then back down... Down to the tunnels of Traverse Town and then into the water of the lakes below with a splash... Down into Atlantica.. Traveling past mermaids and fish, continuing on to the wet stomach of Monstero, then escaping to the sunlit surface, speeding along the water to a beach.. Destiny Island. Where the adventure had started... No, it was not the sands of the island, but Agrabah... Then into a grassy world, Wonderland... But there was a rabbit hole! So she traveled into it, suddenly surrounded by pumpkins and skeletons... Halloween Town. The square there was transformed into the menacing stone of Hollow Bastion again.. She could see the portal to the End of the World. She fell into it, now surrounded by a rainbow of colors. As she gazed upon the final keyhole at the end of the journey, she suddenly realized that she was seeing the past, present, and future of the Keymaster. Although she did not know him, she knew that his name was Sora, and that he would be the savior of all of the fallen worlds. He would save them from... even as she thought of him, Ansem's face crept out of the dark hole and greeted her with his usual gaping smile, teeth flashing.

"No.."

she whispered as she fell back again, but this time falling into a deep sunset. She had a deep sense of longing within her, one she had grown used to over the past two years. She saw crimson above her falling form, bright colors erupting in the sky. She would hit the ground soon, she knew it. But, instead of falling to her death, she was caught. Strong arms embraced her, and a familiar warmth absorbed the fragile girl. She was safe... Ansem had not captured her... She was in the arms of her beloved now.

"Cloud..."

He kissed her with passion, and suddenly her empty, dead flesh was brought to life. She felt the sensations of the living, all of the cold betrayal she had felt melting away. She was safe and loved, and would stay in Cloud's arms forever. He would protect her, and she would never leave. Her journey ended here...

_Hold me,  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
is a little later on.   
Regardless of warnings,  
the future doesn't scare me at all.  
Nothing's like before._

But then she was pulled away from her love, and their hands held temporarily, but then they were broken apart, fingertips losing each other but still attempting to grasp what wasn't there. Tears streamed down her cheeks, forming an ocean below her as Cloud's handsome face drifted away. She fell down into her own tears, and was released of all of the evil she had harbored inside herself during her time with Ansem. She was cleansed, and would be able to feel again.

But as she lay in her own tears, the tears turned into blood, and she was soaking in it, tainted by her intense dislike for Ansem. what could she do, but be forced to obey his commands, no matter what they may be? And if she fought back... a worse punishment awaited her. Then the blood, her own blood, disappeared, and she found her feet on solid ground again. She was standing, clothed in a black, tattered robe, her hair dripping with water.

She was in a room, a dungeon, and was looking through a glass window. Everything seemed real again, she was no longer dreaming. Earthly sensations surrounded her, and she was suddenly cold... very cold. She heard a soft moaning on the other side of the glass, and her eyes narrowed as she walked towards it and reached out to touch the chilled window. Upon her touch she was close enough to see through the thick barrier, and her sapphires were presented with a vision of the man she loved. He was chained to the stone wall, much as she had been chained to the ground in the tunnels of Hollow Bastion, Ansem's lair. She realized with shock that that was where she was now, but not in the tunnels, rather, but a low tower of the castle itself. 

Upon closer inspection, she found her beloved's body scarred with bruises and marks. They had been caused by various instruments of torture, magic, and physical force. She recognized some of them as injuries caused by Ansem's own style.

**Lord Ansem to you, girl.**

A voice echoed in her mind, and she jumped from the sound of it resonating within the deep crevices of her inner being. How had her master found a place within her head as well? She convulsed and screamed as her body went into a seizure, and droplets of water from her hair were flung everywhere, hitting the glass and shattering it. The drops were forming into crystals, shards breaking through the barrier as Liara fell back onto the ground, writing in pain.

When she regained consciousness, she was wearing her bindings again. They were the light ones her master had forced her into when he wanted her service, keeping her in line but not being bothered by the heavy rattling of the thick metal chains he usually strapped her down with. She was in the throne room, and her Lord was sitting on the throne. She found herself in revealing clothing, much like what she was used to wearing for him. She felt naked, and wanted to hide herself, but her hands could not move, as they were supporting a heavy plate of fruit, and were bound together. From the throne, Lord Ansem beckoned her with a finger. She walked forward slowly, heart heavy with her imprisonment. She let him take an apple from her plate and set the platter down on a small table next to him at his bidding, letting him eat the fruit before her, his eyes exploring her body. She looked away, unable to stand his sinful gaze, knowing that he wanted more of her and refusing without words to give it to him.

She noticed a heap in the corner, bound by the thick chains she had been forced into when she had been kept in the tunnels, waiting for her master's punishment. She walked over to the crumpled figure, and, despite her Lord's call of her to return, she was drawn to him. Yes, the cowering form in the corner was male. She lifted the black hood from the man's bent head, and drooping blonde spikes were revealed to startled blue eyes. She recognized him... She brought both of her bound hands to the man's chin and tipped it upward, bending down to her knees so that she could be at his level. Piercing turquoise eyes bored into her own, and she gasped. It was Cloud... but he was another of Ansem's servants. Her Cloud... how could this be?

She fell down beside him, hearing Ansem's cries grow louder and more angry, but ignoring them as she tore at Cloud's manacles, trying to somehow get them off of her loved one. His hopeful, loving eyes still haunted her as she was suddenly ripped backward, somehow pulled towards her master.

"Nooooooooo!"

she screamed shrilly, struggling against Ansem's arms encircling her.

"You're mine. And so his he. But he does not interest me in quite the same way you capture me, love. I posses every part of you, including your heart. And because you defiantly disobey me, he shall pay."

her master announced, gesturing towards her Cloud. Suddenly Cloud was raised up into the air, his face expressing the pain he was given by the heavy chains pulling against the magic of his owner. Liara cried out to him, but one of Ansem's bony fingers closed over her mouth. Cloud came crashing back down into the stone, and a sickening crack erupted through the cavern. Blood tricked out of his mouth, and Liara's heart wrenched in pain. She struggled against her master's arms, but he was too strong for her. She bit his hand and he snarled in pain, grabbing her neck and squeezing it, forcing her to cry out in fatigue and pain. She was forced to watch as Cloud was thrown against the far wall, this time gasping in sharp pain. He fell to the ground again with a dull thud, and both Liara and Ansem could tell that he was taking his last few breaths in deep pain.

"Liara-"

he choked, and Li cried out to him, tears streaming down her pale face.

"I-I love you..."

he told her, coughing up blood. She called out his name, shouting vows of her own love back to his dying form, tears running down her cheeks in fierce rivers, but Ansem still held her back. His laughing resonated through the room, filling her entire being.

Then, she woke up, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down her face, and her chest heaved with rapid breaths. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a chamber, locked up with another girl.

x.X.x

Fang was slipping yet again. Everything was fading. Was she dying? Finally being let go of by those god-forsaken memories? No, it would be a wishful thought to just die there. With Ansem, it had to be complicated. Slow, and painful...

She lost consciousness for the third time as of late...  
............  
Drip. Drip. Drip. A tiny spot of cold on her nose jolted Fang's sleeping mind to wakefulness.

"Gah!" She rasped and brushed off the droplet of icy water.

"Where in the hell...?"

She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. It seemed to be happening to everyone a lot, lately. Waking up to cold, black, empty expanse. Fang noticed that she was propped up on something hard and a little damp. Reaching behind herself and hoping her assumption was nothing more than just that, her spirit plunged.

Cold.

Stone.

Wall.

She quickly stood and was knocked back down by the stout ceiling enclosing this tiny dungeon.

"Ow!"

For a moment, through the blackness, Fang saw red. Angry, violent, bloodshed red. She turned in a crouch, and swung her fist at lightning speed. It connected sharply with the stone, igniting fresh waves of pain.

"OW, Fck!"

"Are you alright?"

"Aaagh!"

Fang spun again to search for the voice she could have sworn just inquired about her health.

"You shouldn't do that, you know?" A small figure emerged from out of Fang's line of sight.

_The girl!_

Fang shot backwards, whacking her head again, but choosing to ignore the spots before her eyes.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She reached out to Fang, who withdrew until she was nearly flat against the corner in which she hid. She bared some of her teeth and growled like an animal.

Liara smiled, and almost laughed at the gesture. Almost. She silently went for Fang's injured left hand again, and this time, Fang did not withdraw her hand. Only the rest of her body, as if saying, 'Fine, take this one appendage, but let the rest of me escape unscathed'.

"There, that's it."

Liara tried to sound soothing through the chill in her voice. Her dress was damp and the cold reverberated off of the walls of the minuscule chamber like an echo.  
She looked up at Fang's half-hidden face and instantly, her heart skipped a beat. That hand she was holding... It was not the first time she had felt it. It had come into contact with her face not long ago. This girl who was Ansem's little helper... Was also one of her tormentors. When Ansem gave the order, he needn't strike her himself. He could have this little warrior do it for him. And he had. Many times.

And now Liara was not sure if she should be scared or not. The violent creature before her was sure to beat her to death at the first sign of resistance...

_Great._ Liara thought, _Trapped in a box with a psychotic henchgirl._

Upon recognizing the girl before her, Liara quickly stopped her urge to draw back and drop the hand that had met with her pale skin on so many occassions. She wouldn't, she told herself, show her fear. She had repeated this in her head too often, as of late. She couldn't control how she involuntarily shook, however. It was impossible to dispel the fear from her emaciated body. She had been beaten too often, and used too much. Even so, even as she held the hand of her attacker, Liara still possessed one of the purest hearts in any of the worlds.

She ripped off a slice of fabric from her dress and dipped it in an ice cold puddle nearby. Then she wrapped the girl's hand in it, tucking the end inside the fabric. All the while she was shaking like mad, not only because of the cold and the tiny outfit she was wearing, not of her choice, but of intense fear and sadness to the breaking point. After she had finished bandaging the girl who she hoped hadn't recognized her's hand, she told her,

"I h-hope you feel better..."

She said it in such a small voice that it was barely above a whisper. She grabbed her own arm to stop herself, unsuccessfully, from shaking. She nodded to the girl, and took her leave, crawling to the other end of the dungeon, where she herself hid in the corner. She wrapped her arms around the waist that had, only a few hours ago, been held by the one she loved with all of her heart. This thought only made her shivering more intense, the feeling of pain and heartbreak inside her growing. Tears began to stream down her eyes in flowing rivers, adding to the water enclosed in the fabric of her skirt. She could not stop the thick tears from running down her cheeks, could not pause how her body was racked with sobs. She tried not to make a sound, but to no avail. She couldn't hold in her intense misery. She had kept it inside, but now, after knowing that Cloud was probably being tortured by Ansem at that very moment, and that she was stuck here, unable to risk her life for him, in a tiny dungeon with a girl that often came to beat her, was just too much.

Fang looked to Liara, nearly tearing up herself. This poor girl. She was the one, alright. Pale and thin. The dress. She could easily see Ansem wanting power over someone who looked so weak. It stung her conscience to know that she'd helped him achieve it. Or was that the minor concussion that hurt her head? Whatever it was, it was eating at her, forcing words up her throat. Or perhaps vomit. One way to find out...

Fang hoped she really didn't spew all over the poor girl, and was relieved when her thoughts came out in English.

"Li."

Liara was shocked when the hench girl said her name, especially the shortened variation.

"That's your name, correct? Ansem's prisoner?"

Liara nodded shakily.

"I'm..." Fang shifted and rose to a crouch once more.

Liara flinched violently, waiting for the worst, knowing the pain was coming as she felt the slight warmth grip her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

...Silence...

Liara slowly peeked up at Fang, first with only one brilliant eye, then both. Through a curtain of her soaking hair, Liara saw what appeared to be... tears... in Fang's eyes. This tough warrior, who could punch a stone wall full force and still have composure enough to snarl at someone helping her, was... crying? Fang continued, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't even expect you to keep me alive in here. If you want revenge, I won't retaliate. I swear it. I swear it on your lover's life, and I wouldn't say that in vain. Cloud's a good man, and a powerful fighter. You deserve each other. I want you to know, however, that I am... eternally, deeply sorry... for everything."

Liara took in a deep breath, trying not to cry. She had let out a sharp sob at the mention of Cloud's name. It had struck her like ice. Especially the fact that Fang seemed to know him.

"I forgive you."

she said simply, in an unwavering voice that shocked even the speaker. After a moment of silence that seemed to speak a thousand words, Liara finally voiced the question that had been playing in her mind since the girl had finished her apology.

"You... You know Cloud?"

She seemed to have trouble choking out her lover's name, as it caused her great pain to think of him. Fang did not answer, as it seemed that her mind was so preoccupied that she did not hear the other girl speak. Because of this, Li's mind stayed on never ending thoughts of Cloud. She could only imagine what he was going through right now... and that was what got to her. Ansem hated him, for sure, and she had absolutely no clue of where he was or how he was doing. She was stuck down here, and could only dream up terrible fates for the one she loved with every fiber of her being. There was only one thing that tainted Liara's pure heart. One thing that brought such a deep loathing and hatred to her delicate form. One thing that kept her back from being the most powerful creature to walk the worlds. And that was Ansem. She had learned, over the past year, what it was to hate. She had been through her times of failure and sadness before being captured, but.. she had never actually hated someone. She had always forgiven them. She knew, in her heart, that she should have the power to forgive the one that had torn her heart in pieces and broken her spirit, but... she could not. She had never felt such hatred before. Sitting here, in this tiny dungeon, it at last hit her. The feeling that had been welling up deep inside of her for so long. Before being reunited with Cloud, she had felt fear and desperation. It was only now, after she had been ripped away from him, after meeting with a girl that he had used to do his bidding, that she felt the hate consuming all of her. It had hit her when Fang had said "I'm sorry." It wasn't her fault, it was Ansem's. She didn't capture Li and torture her. Ansem did. Ansem had told her to do it, those deeds were not of her own creation.

Liara, the sweet, innocent, pure hearted Liara, finally had learned the meaning of the world 'hatred'. She felt an anger welling up inside of her, consuming and enveloping her entire body, that she had never felt before, and yet she knew exactly what it was.

"I hate him."

She said, in such a deep, loathing voice that she startled herself, yet it didn't show on her face, which was as hard as stone. Her resolution had been made. She would find a way out of this prison, helpless no longer. She would find a way to use her powers and free Cloud, no matter how much of her life force it would take. She would use this new feeling, this hatred, to make herself more powerful, something she had never wished for in such a way before. She, in spite of this new feeling, was still pure, so the thought of revenge was still unborn in her mind, but the thought of rescuing the one man she cared the most for, was the foremost thought in her racing brain. It was time.

Liara looked to Fang for similar feelings. Fang looked a little shocked to see her this way, so full of malice, but at least her eyes were dry. Still red, but dry.

"We should-"

"Shush." Fang raised a hand and silenced her.

"But it's-"

"Quiet, I said!"

Footsteps. In quick succession, like a horse... No, two sets...

And voices, "Ugh, gawd. Can't you imagine it already?"

"Yeah, he said there'd be two. A tough little one and the skinny blonde one. I call dibs on blondie."

"Aww, no fair..." They both laughed maniacally.

Fang and Liara caught each other's eyes and they widened, jaws falling. And suddenly, Liara smiled. An almost equally maniacal grin.

For a moment Liara had been scared, after what she had been through with Ansem, but then she realized what she had just decided. She wasn't harmless any more. Especially with Fang by her side. Liara sat in an unintimidating way in the corner, while Fang hid behind where the door would open. A jingling of keys could be heard, and then the heavy wooden door creaked open. The first man, a bulky, filthy looking brute in his early forties walked in and went straight towards Li, who pretended to cower back in fear. The next walked in behind him, looking of the same sort, only thinner and more wiry. Fortunately, Fang was ready for him.

Liara let the man get close to her, and then, just as he had started toying with the bra like shirt she was wearing, she brought her leg around him. It begun as a caress, and ended up as a way to pull him around her so that she could slam her small hand into his face. She was surprised at her strength, almost as much as he was shocked by her blow.

Fang leapt from the darkness and landed on the thin man's shoulders, easily toppling his wiry frame.

"Gah!"

"I got you now, you sick bstard!"

Li was silent as she took down the latter assailant. She made certain to get the upper-hand quickly, sitting upon a sinewy stomach. He had whacked his head on the way down. She leaned forward slightly to wrap fine hands around the thug's thick throat, and felt something that made her yelp and hop off of her perch.

Fang's head shot up from her own opponent's lifeless body, searching for the source of Li's cry.

Fang rolled her eyes at the guard, half-conscious on the stone.

Liara's eyes however, were laced with utter terror. She stared off into space as if having a vision. No...

A memory.

Fang stepped over the thin man and toward Liara's quaking form, resting her injured hand lightly on a shaky shoulder. Li jumped at the sudden gesture and frantically turn to face Fang. Fang's gaze seemed full of apology, and oddly, understanding. She then walked briskly to the over-sized thug, kneeling upon his leg and leaning down to whisper to him the last words he would ever hear.

"You would do quite well to inform your pants that it is exceeding impolite to point."

On the accentuation of her last word, Fang bent her knee and thrust it upward, hitting him where it hurt.

"Aaaghh!"

She jumped up in her anger and brought her leg back. She suddenly swung it forward and whipped her steel-toe boot into the grunt's face.

Liara shuddered slightly at the sickly snap threat followed. He was dead, his head now positioned at a slightly impossible angle.  
Turning from the corpses, Li took Fang's arm rather roughly, and pulled.

"Let's go."

And so they did.

Liara stopped, standing still and facing the door, unmoving. Fang glanced at her, sending her a look of understanding. Li was unsure of where to go, unsure of what to do. Fang led the way, going through various lift stops and hallways, finally ending up near the portal to the End Of The World. Riku and Sora were sitting nearby, deep in discussion. Fang's boots clunked heavily on the ground, followed by Liara's soft treads, feet bare. Upon hearing this noise, Riku looked up and saw Fang, eyes going wide with joy. He got up immediately and practically ran toward Fang, whereas Fang took up no time before running towards him at full speed. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his muscular waist, and he held onto her. There faces were so close that Sora and Li almost expected them to kiss, and they almost did... almost. There joy was fierce, but they were both reserved enough to hide their affections, although their friends could see right through them.

When the couple noticed that the other two's eyes on them and pulled away, Riku letting Fang fall back to the floor gently, her arms still around his neck. Her hands fell to her sides slowly, only ending up being grabbed by his own, in between them. Liara was looking away, trying not to remember that only a few hours ago she had been more happy than even them. Sora was watching intently, waiting for further instructions.

Fang and Riku were absorbed in one another, and Sora sat near them thinking about Kairi. Liara took the opportunity to look around the room, eyes wandering upon visions she had seen so long ago. She walked around the edge of the room, finally stopping near the portal to the End Of The World. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly, as she felt a hidden jolt course through her body. She touched the border of the portal, and the feeling got stronger.

"I found him."

(THE END. I mean... erm...

The others looked up at her as she entered the portal, not waiting for them to follow. She was called inside by some unknown feeling within her, one that she was only beginning to discover the meaning of. Once inside, she followed her instinct, Sora, Riku, and Fang a short distance behind her. Eventually they got into a small waiting area with a floor of stone, cold against Liara's feet. But that wasn't what made her jump back through the door she had just crept through. It was the electric shock she got from stepping into the small room. She took a deep breath and walked back in, this time examining her surroundings.

She tried not to gasp in shock, revealing her presence, but was unable to keep in a stifled cry of despair. Ansem was standing near Cloud, who was bent double on the floor, hands propping himself up, wincing in pain. Ansem was smiling, the evil, maniacal smile that Liara knew too well. She could not resist the urge to rush forward to her love once Ansem had cast his bright amber eyes upon her. She was noticed, and nothing could stop her from rejoining her beloved.

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she took him up in her arms, feeling his tired, shaking presence against her. His weakness made her weep, unable to control the emotions she had held in for too long. She brought her lips to his forehead feverishly, arms gently holding him up. She was so absorbed in Cloud that she didn't notice that Ansem had taken a few steps so that he stood right in front of her kneeling form, supporting his prey.

"Cloud..."

she whispered inaudibly, letting it escape her lips in such a moan of sadness and longing that it made even the great Ansem's heart waver for a fraction of a second. Liara had that kind of an effect on people. She had such a pure, loving heart that everyone listened when she spoke, and everyone's heart felt the emotion that too often played on her face. She had hidden her secret desires and emotion for years, but seeing her beloved once again always lost all of the resolve she had worked up, no matter what.

Ansem's cold amber eyes stared maliciously down at them, twinkling slightly. He had almost killed his opponent, but had waited to watch him suffer first. Cloud had tried to take away his mistress, but he had stopped him. He deserved to die, especially in her presence. But, perhaps, Ansem would have a little more fun before he did away with the strong young man. He wanted to see him suffer beyond anything he could do to him physically. As Ansem looked down into the pleading blue eyes of his slave and mistress, he knew that the one way to truly torture his prey would be to strike him at his only weak spot- his heart. And he knew the exact way to hit him the hardest.

Just as Ansem had come to a decision, Fang, Sora, and Riku burst into the room, three pairs of eyes falling immediately onto the tall man standing above the two crouching figures, one of which clinging desperately onto his life, unaware of the happenings of the room.

Fang immediately leapt into the room, hatred apparent in her eyes. Riku followed, walking shakily behind her. It was clear that his past expierences with Ansem had taught him to be wary of the cruel man. Sora crept in last, waiting to see what would become of the mismatched group.

Cloud was beginning to reawaken from the stupor that had befallen him from each of Ansems blows, and his vision began to slowly return. The first thing he saw was Liara's tear stained face, and he believed for a moment that he must be dreaming. Or, perhaps, he had died and was now in the dream world of his heaven. But, fortunately for him, neither was correct. Li looked down at him with eyes so rife with love and devotion that he knew that this was no hallucination. She was real. But that was not the only thought to run through his fatigued mind, as he recalled how he had been forced into such a stupefied state. Ansem. Where was he? He used some of his remaining strength to turn his head, and, as if an answer to his question, the first thing his eyes met were the fierce amber orbs of the unmerciful demon.

Cloud winced as he attempted to get up, but Liara held him back, cradling his broken body in her arms. He was weak, and barely recovering from the blows he had been dealt by his adversary. Cloud would have bettered Ansem if the duel had been fair, but Ansem had called upon his heartless to aid him in beating the young man senseless. But now he was regaining his ability to move, and, certainly, his emotions had returned to him.

But, as for the other people in the room, the word love had no place in their hearts at the present moment. Ansem's fiery gaze fell upon Fang, his former lover. A malicious smile returned to his lips, bright eyes glimmering faintly.

"Fang... You know that you want to come back to me. We both know to whom your heart truly belongs. Where you belong. Return to me, dearest."

He spoke faintly, with a slight hint of caring. It was forced, but, for a split second, Fang thought she recognized some of the Ansem she had known. In her heart she knew that he hadn't changed since they had been together, but it was insanely difficult to believe that she could have ever fallen for a man that would cause such pain upon others. What disgusted her further was the fact that she had aided him in his diabolical deeds.

"You're right. I do know where I belong. And it isn't here, and it certainly isn't with you. I refuse to believe any more of your twisted lies, Ansem. I used to believe in the darkness you were shrouded in, but now that light has been shed on your hideous face, I see how disgusting you really are."

Fang spat, every word slathered in the deadliest of venom. She hated that man, and everything he stood for. Everything she had once stood for. Now she knew what she wanted, knew where she was, and knew who she was. She loved Riku, she was about to get her revenge on the man that had broken her heart as well as too many others', and she was determined to preserve the love that was so hard to break, but so easy to twist apart and separate, bit by bit. Cloud and Liara would escape, and she and Riku would find their time to be together. Ansem, however, would meet a fate more deserving for him. The evil had always had good faith showered down upon them while the good and pure of heart had been tortured and scorned. This would change, even if it was all of her doing. Everyone would get the fate deserving of him or her. It was what was right, and it was what she stood for. Revenge was her new calling, and she was determined that it would not take long to complete this desire of hers. All of these evil thoughts materialized a dark keyblade into her hand, which she was both expecting and startled to see appear. She brought it up into a ready pose, and glared at Ansem. Riku stood behind her, completely ready to risk his life to save hers.

Liara noticed this change in Fang, this sudden resolution. In considering her friend's new position, she decided that it was time that she get Cloud out of the small room and away from Ansem. She helped him to his feet while Ansem was still focused on Fang, leading her beloved towards the door of the chamber. Her master soon noticed this movement and held out his hand to stop it. He pulled back when his appendage almost got chopped off by Fang's keyblade, however. The girl guarded her companions, and let Liara help the stumbling Cloud to the door. On her way out Li turned to Fang and touched her shoulder gently.

"This is not the time, but it will come. You will know where to find me. Wait and hope. Once you are done here, seek me out in your mind. Make your heart want to find me, and you will know where I am. Trust. Love. Remember, if you won't return to us for your sake, do it for love. There are those that would die with you, as you know perfectly well. Fight in good faith, but give in when necessary. May the faith of the strong fall upon you and the beads of sweat from your brow be the tears of angels. You are blessed."

She said at a near whisper, her words heard only by Fang, who's mind took in all that Li had to offer her. Li prayed that her petty words would be enough to convince the fearsome young warrior to wait until the time was right to carry out her revenge. Now all she was required to do was stall, which was dangerous enough. She hoped her prayer would be enough. Li took Cloud's arm and wrapped it around her neck, supporting him as she led him out of the room, nodding to the others.

x.X.x

No heartless were able to get close enough to Liara to attack her and Cloud. She had some sort of an aura around her that forced them back. She was so pure and full of love and determination that they could not strike her, and were forced out of her pathway. She traveled through a few lift stops and hallways, finally reaching the High Tower.

Liara summoned the lift to the tallest block, rode it up, and then forced it away, so that they would be stranded on one of the highest points of Hollow Bastion. She fell to the ground there, glancing over the edge. Her heart wrung with emotion as she thought of the other times she had been here. Like when she had almost worked up the courage to jump. She couldn't see the bottom, just swirling mist down below. If she jumped, or fell, from such a height, she would surely die. But she had clung onto such hope, the power of her love for Cloud running through her veins, that she had stopped herself before the pale face of death. No matter how alone, bruised, or tormented she was, she had promised herself to wait for her beloved to return to her, and to try and stop Ansem from continuing his evil works. Her salvation had finally come, but the day was not over, and they were still in this hellish castle that she had been forced to call her home for years.

She turned back to Cloud, who was now sitting, back leaning against the stone wall. She crept over to him, collapsing next to her love. He wrapped his arm around her slim frame, and she set her golden head on his shoulder. She sighed with content and relief. They were safe, for the time being, and she knew that she would never have the need to jump. He had returned to her.

"You found me..."

She said quietly, every syllable ringing with tenderness.

"Yeah, I guess I did... Miss me?"

he asked, a weak smile playing on his lips as he turned his head to look down at the beautiful maiden he could now call his own once more.

"More than you could ever imagine."

She said, voice tainted with sadness. In her eyes Cloud could see the despair and pain that she had gone through, the waiting and the hoping. He took her hand in his own and looked out at the sunset, which was red and orange in the distance.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't have come sooner. I do swear to you, however, that every moment that we spent apart, awake or subconscious, my thoughts were on you. I love you so much... I have barely been able to rest my head after wearily searching for you. I have spent almost two years searching the worlds for you, no matter how impossible I thought that task to be. And now... here we are. My life could not be more complete."

He told her, voice broken and full of emotion. Liara could not hold in tears, and looked away in shame. She had been as faithful as she could be to him, and had done all she could to stay loyal.

"I'm so sorry that our reunion had to be bittersweet."

she said simply, knowing that Cloud would understand the meaning behind her words.

"You know that that makes absolutely no difference in the way I view you, Liara. I love you, and though some say love is blind, it has not tainted my vision enough for me to not be able to accept that your spirit had no part in that. You have been more loyal and devoted than I could have ever asked you to be, and I will live in eternal despair because you have been put through so much to simply be here with me right now..."

He told her, voice trailing off into nothingness. She looked back up at him, streaks of tears running down her face and shining in the pale orange light that illuminated their faces, and Cloud looked down at her when he felt her gaze upon him. His expression softened completely when he saw her watery eyes, and he wiped them away from her sun bathed face.

"I love you, Li. Nothing anyone can ever do will change that."

He said in such a firm yet soft voice that no one could accuse him of lying to the broken girl held so tenderly in his arms.

"I love you too, Cloud. I love you so much that it's painful."

she returned softly, staring up into her beloved's eyes.

And so they waited, bodies pressed against one another, waited for evening, waited for their escape, waited for the return of their companions. The minutes passed by like seconds, and each of them thought only of the other, refusing to think of the past or future. Love was the only thing surrounding them, and nothing seemed to be able to penetrate that. Nothing, except for Fang's desperate call to Liara.

x.X.x

"So..." Ansem began as almost a growl, "Fang... You've returned. And you've brought your little boyfriend! Imagine that: My two toys have gotten together and come back to me!"

He levitated ever so slightly and shot behind the pair. Fang shivered as she felt a heavy hand fall upon her shoulder, Riku following suit.

Ansem lowered his head between their's.

"So, returned for more, my loves?"

He laughed deep in his throat. Riku looked horrified, while fang... turned her head? Seeing this, Ansem threw back his head a cackled maliciously.

"Ah, so you have come for more!"

Fang tore away, and turned to watch Riku in his grasp.

"Riku!" She called. "Come on!"

Riku however, was mortified, frozen in place. Ansem slowly moved his hand from Riku's shoulder, down his chest, and Riku shook more violently.

"..Heheheheheheh..."

He continued to inch downward until Riku's mouth fell agape and he gasped. Fang was not amused.

"Hey, that's mine!"

At this Ansem looked up and chuckled.

"My dearest Fang, Riku is mine. As are you, you just don't remember..."

He released Riku and quickly took hold of her, bringing his face a mere inch from hers, and whispered-

"Maybe you need to be reminded?"

He began to speak a tad louder than what one might call an 'inside voice',

"You need to be reminded of all you told me! How no one was better! How no one was rougher! How easy it is to make you _scream_!"

At this point, Riku promptly fainted, while Fang's cheeks glowed redder with each word.

"Face it, you _need_ me."

With that, Ansem sunk into a viscous pool of writhing darkness, leaving Fang to her embarrassment. She took a moment to regain her bearings and walked over to Riku's unconscious body. They both seemed to get knocked out quite frequently as of late. She shook him awake.

"Up you get, love." Her face was still tinted pink.

Riku sat up and nodded, still rather shaky himself. He turned to walk with her, away from End of the World.

And as they neared the portal back to Hollow Bastion, they spotted poor Sora, looking extremely harassed. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. Riku and Fang exchanged looks of humiliation, and decided on a response.

"Don't ask."

Sora nodded, unable to find his voice, and jogged to catch up to them. They were getting the hell out of this place.


End file.
